Cheating
by Redzik
Summary: Jason just wanted the patrol to be slightly less boring. Warning: There's a lot of talking about Dick and Jason being in a relationship. 3. in scenes from "Wish"


Scene-fic for _Wish_ (where Dick got turned into a child). Just something to get me into writing again.

* * *

Red Hood got an intel about a heist that was supposed to take place in one of the office buildings just in a few minutes, which he couldn't pass up on crashing. Not after a week of low profile patrols with Tiny Nightwing and fairly easy night so far. He needed some action and since mini Dick was in Bruce's care for the night as other Bat Brothers went for patrol he could go all out.

Jason made his way to his destination and not so carefully entered the building breaking through the window in the main office with the safe they wanted to break into. There were more men and they were more prepared than he was expecting, but they still weren't a match for someone Bat-trained.

He finished disposing of the main group, was tying up the last unconscious thug actually, when he heard a loud popping sound behind him. He whirled around on his haunches, pointing his gun at whatever made that noise and stared.

Batman and Red Hood stared back.

"I thought you weren't patrolling tonight, Bats," Jason huffed, lowering his gun and turning back to finish tying the criminal up. He studiously ignored the second Red Hood, because what the hell? He had other things to worry about for now, so why Bruce decided to bring his doppelganger here, when they had a much better chance of fixing things in the Cave, where _Bruce should be watching Dick_?

"Excuse me?" Batman growled dangerously.

Oh. Oh, fuck.

"What is my life?" Red Hood sighed to the ceiling.

Why? Why it was him, that had to deal with another version of himself _and Batman_? Where were the other Bats when they were needed?

Jason slowly stood up and brushed an imaginary dirt from his clothes before facing the guests again.

"So," he examined them carefully. "Dimension travel, or time travel?"

"What year?" Batman demanded.

Jason rolled his eyes, "2014. You?"

"2010," Red Hood number 2 answered.

"So he doesn't know yet?" Jason guessed, a smile slowly stretching across his face. Oh the possibilities of fucking with Bruce.

"No," Hodd2 stated.

"Know what?" Batman growled, tensed for a fight. Right.

"Nevermind that," Jason waved him away. "Rule number one: no fighting while in this time, dimension or whatever. Rule number two: no maiming or killing while in this time, dimension or whatever." He looked at his younger version, "Bats probably has a whole litany of rules, but only those two really matter while you two are here."

"Alright," Red Hood2 shrugged.

Jason looked a Batman, waiting.

"Fine," the man spat out.

"Lighten up, Batsy," Jason grinned behind his mask. "It'll be fun!"

Batman opened his mouth to reply, but a commotion grabbed their attention. Both Red Hoods raised their guns and pointed them at the door.

A man walked in holding a struggling kid with one hand and holding a gun to kid's head in the other.

Everyone froze.

Batman and Red Hood2 paused, unsure of the situation.

Thug started, clearly not expecting his friends downed by a Batclan and said Batclan still being there.

Dick's eyes widened at the sight of Batman and two Red Hoods, quickly followed by guilt.

Jason heart stopped for a moment seeing Dick's predicament. Shit!

"Drop the guns or the kid gets a bullet to the head!" the thug recovered from his shock.

Dick met Jason's eyes for a moment and then suddenly went limp. The thug looked down at him, struggling with his dead weight.

Red Hood took his chance and fired. Both of them. Batman unable to stop either of them.

The thug dropped dead, taking the kid down with him.

Jason was there in the next second, pulling Dick out from under the dead body and up.

"Jesus Christ!" Jason swore, frantically running his hands all over the boy, checking for injures and hugging him tightly when he found none. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"They didn't hurt me," Dick confirmed, clinging back just as tightly.

"They?" Red Hood growled, ready to kill again.

"I took care of them," Dick reported. "Before the last one grabbed me."

"Jesus Christ!" Jason pulled away, gripped the boy by his shoulders hard enough to bruise and shook him. Not only Dick found himself in a dangerous situation, but the kid was in his civvies, for God's sake! Without the added protection of his suit and gadgets. "Do you want to get killed?! What the hell are you even doing here?!"

"I'm sorry," Dick sniffed, voice wavering, running soothing hands over the ones holding him despite the tears running down his cheeks. "I didn't want to worry you. I just..." he slumped dejectedly, "Bruce left me in the car and I got bored. So I called Oracle and she led me to you. She helped me to take down the back guards. This one was a total surprise. I'm sorry."

Red Hood just breathed for a moment, while Batman and Red Hood2 watched thoughtfully.

"Okay," Jason said finally. "Okay."

"You're not mad?" Dick asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm mad," Jason stated, pulling the kid against his chest. "I'll just wait until I can beat some sense into you without anyone calling a child services on me."

Batman glared at the promise of what he thought was a child abuse.

Dick giggled as Jason stood up, balancing him on his hip.

"Stop being so damn happy," Jason groused. "You're in so much shit right now, you should run to the other end of the world."

"Whatever you say, Hood," Dick snuggled up to him, throwing his arms around his neck. "Also, language."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Dick laughed, the little shit, so Jason dropped him. Only the kid hung onto him and climbed on his back, making himself comfortable in piggy-back position.

Jason sighed, surrendering himself to the limpet on his back and surveyed the unconscious thieves.

"How many more of them did you see?" he asked.

"Besides this one?" Dick waved at the dead body. "Three. One on the first floor, two on the second."

"Secured?" Jason felt the kid shrug.

"As much as I could," Dick replied in annoyance.

It was pretty much the only downside of de-aging for him. He was too light, small and had a lot less strength than his adult self.

"Okay, off," Jason commanded. "I'm going to check on them. Stay here and be good."

Dick jumped off of him obediently.

"Try to find my phone, will you?" he requested.

Jason shook his head, muttering under his breath and left.

Dick rocked on his heels and grinned brightly at Batman and Red Hood2 whom watched the scene in silence.

"What's up?" the kid asked.

They didn't move.

"Aww, come ooon," Dick whined.

Red Hood2 twitched.

Dick zeroed in on him immediately and skipped up to him, entirely unconcerned about the guns he was carrying and from where or when he came from. The kid lifted his hands in the universal gesture of demand to be picked up.

Red Hood2 looked down at him and slowly, hesitantly bend down to pick him up.

Dick promptly latched onto him, snuggling into his neck as Jason2 straightened.

"Hey," the boy whispered. "I love you."

Red Hood2 stiffened.

"What the hell?!" he growled.

"Really, really love you," Dick reiterated.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" Red Hood2 pulled Dick away from him, holding him at arms length.

"Really?" Dick tilted his head questioningly. He grinned. "Guess then!"

"No," Red Hood2 put him down, disturbed at his first thought of the kid being his actual child.

Dick pouted up at him, extending his arm again, "Please?"

"Why don't you go to Batman?" Red Hood2 waved at the Bat desperately. "Aren't he supposed to be cool or something?"

Dick glanced at Batman, saw him take a step back warily (apparently the Greatest Detective in the World didn't recognize him either) and leveled an unimpressed stare at Jason2.

"I like you," he stated.

"I knew he was your favorite," came an amused voice form the direction of the broken window.

"Red Robin!" Dick exclaimed, happily launching himself at his second little brother.

Tim pushed himself away from the window frame he was leaning against and effortlessly caught his little big brother.

After a quick cuddle and whispered conversation about Batman and Red Hood doubles and their lack of knowledge on certain things, Tim put Dick down and looked at him with a stern expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be with B?"

"I got bored," Dick shrugged.

"So Red Hood thought it was a good idea to take you on patrol?" Tim asked wryly, walking closer to look at the six bound men and one dead body. "And kill in front of you."

"Next time I'll let the kid die if you'd rather," Jason said from the doorway.

"He saved me," Dick said at the same time. "It was awesome."

Red Robin raised an eyebrow, looking between the two.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he stated.

"Besides I came here by myself," Dick added, and at the look on Tim's face he quickly corrected, "Oracle helped. Jeez."

"What are you doing here, Baby Bird?" Jason asked before Tim could get into a tirade. Dick could be cheery all he wanted, but Jason knew he was still shaken up by the events of tonight and didn't need lectures on top of that.

"I was investigating a sudden spike of strange energy in the area," Red Robin shrugged. "I knew you were around. Thought I come by, say 'hi'."

"You mean them?" Red Hood gestured at Batman and Red Hood2.

"Possible," Tim hummed, examining the doubles. "I probably should call Robin off the search."

"No need," a young, dark voice stated. "The area is clear."

Jason groaned at the appearance of his another brother. He could only hope his double would keep to the rules he set.

"Robin!" the kid exclaimed and rushed at Damian, but his enthusiasm quickly evaporated as Robin crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him dangerously.

"What are you even doing here?" the young Wayne demanded, unwittingly repeating the question his brothers already asked. "Shouldn't you be with Father?"

Dick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You do realize I'm not actually a child?"

Damian ignored him and turned to glare at Jason.

"Did you kidnap him for another of your schemes?"

Red Hood snorted.

"I kill people, not kidnap them. Get your facts straight, Demon."

"You rather enjoy kidnapping Nightwing," Robin countered.

Red Robin kicked him in the shin just as Jason's, Dick's and Batman's head snapped to stare at Damian.

"What was that?" Dick and Jason asked in a low, rather threatening tone of voice simultaneously.

"Oh, look a the time," Tim chimed in hurriedly, grabbing Robin's arm and dragging him toward the window. He so didn't want to have this conversation. "You said you have a test tomorrow. Let's go!"

"Hold it, Replacement," Jason commanded, cocking a gun at him. "Explain."

Tim slumped in defeat and turned back to his older brothers.

"It's not our business what you two get up to when you're together, okay?" Red Robin defended.

Dick and Jason exchanged confused glances. As much as Red Hood could with the helmet still on.

"And I really, really, _really_ don't want to know," Tim grimaced in disgust.

"I do," Robin announced.

"No, you don't," Red Robin denied vehemently. "You really don't."

"But-" Robin started to protest.

"You're too young," Tim continued. "You don't need that kind of trauma."

"What kind of trauma?" Dick asked with dread.

"You're sorely mistaken if you think I don't know about sex," Damian informed dispassionately.

Dick and Tim looked at their youngest brother in wide eyed horror.

"Wait!" Jason called. "You think I and Big Bird are having sex?!"

"What?" Dick strangled out.

"You do, right?" Damian tilted his head. "A lot if the rumors are to be believed."

"Oh my God," Tim moaned, dropping his flushed face into his hands.

Jason made an incoherent sound, too stunned to form words.

Red Hood2 wasn't faring much better.

Batman was glaring at the current Red Hood with all his might.

"Okay," Dick took a deep breath. He was the eldest and as which he needed deal with that issue. Somehow. "What rumors?"

"About Red Hood and Nightwing being together and fucking like bunnies every night after patrol," Robin answered.

"Language!" Dick reprimanded, ignoring a protesting whimper from Tim, whom covered his ears.

"Whatever," Robin waved him away. "I'm pleased you resolved your problems and are back together. Nevertheless if any of you hurt the other again, you'll regret it."

Dick made a confused noise, but it was Jason who asked the question.

"What are you on about?"

"New York," Damian stated meaningfully.

Dick and Jason exchanged questioning glances and shrugged when nothing came to their minds.

"What about New York?" Dick asked.

"While you were there, you cheated on Red Hood," Red Robin decided to join the conversation since he was part of it anyway.

There was a moment of silence.

"Is this why you two were pissed at me when I got back?" Dick groaned.

"And extra nice for me?" Jason added in amusement.

Both Robins nodded.

"And with whom N cheated on me?" Jason wanted to know.

"For it to be cheating there has to be a relationship!" Dick protested. "Me and Red Hood are not in a relationship! So me sleeping with Cheyenne was _not_ cheating!"

Red Robin and Robin stared at him.

"Y-you-" Damian sputtered, choking on anger.

"You cheated on Red Hood with two different people?!" Tim demanded angrily.

"I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. Red. Hood," Dick gritted out.

"Who is the second person?" Red Hood2 asked, sounding a bit too much entertained.

"Other Nightwing," Robin informed.

Jason burst out into laughter, bending in half.

Dick sucked in a breath sharply and turned to Red Hood2.

"You have my permission to kill them," he stated.

"Oh, come on," Jason wheezed, "Admit it, I looked smoking hot in your outfit."

"Yeah," Dick replied sarcastically. "You looked so hot murdering my reputation."

"Wait!" Red Robin halted. "Red Hood was the other Nightwing?"

"Yep," Jason confirmed, sweeping Dick up into his arms as the kid stalked toward his double to demand a gun from him. "We had so much fun then, right, Dickie-Bird?"

"If by fun you mean, that I had to save your sorry ass," Dick scoffed, "then yes. We had a lot of fun."

"Huh," Red Robin mused. "Imagine Oracle joining the Outlaws. All Nightwing's redheaded exes in one team."

"I'm not an ex!" Jason protested.

"And Red Hood is not a redhead," Damian added.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Well, Batman didn't really, because he still didn't know who Red Hood was.

"Actually," Tim smirked, "Red Hood is naturally ginger."

Robin seemed speechless for a moment and then he glared at Dick.

"What's wrong with you?!" he demanded.

"Okay, you know what?" Dick decided he had enough. "We're not discussing my love life at the crime scene. Red Robin, Robin, contact B and take Batman do the Cave. Red Hood will finish here and we'll join you soon."


End file.
